Glitches
Glitches are mistakes in a game's programming, which cause various errors during gameplay. Some of these can be used to a player's advantage while other glitches may be problematic. Nintendo Game Boy Red/Blue Missingno Glitch - This glitch allows you to clone items to numbers higher than 99, Capture pokémon over the level of 100, see safari zone pokémon outside of the safari zone, and get to Glitch City. Item Duplication/Higher Than 100 # Go to viridian city, and speak to the old man who complained about his back near the start of the game. # Talk to him and say that you need help. # Fly to Cinnabar island, and place the item you wish to clone in the sixth place of you inventory. # Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. # While surfing you will encounter: :*Standard sea pokémon. (e.g. Tentacool) :*Strange pokémon that do not belong here. (e.g. Pidgey) :*Pokémon higher than level 100. :*Missingo #After defeating or capturing Missingo, the item in sixth place will be multiplied to numbers higher than 99. You can carry on seeing Missingos which will continue to duplicate the sixth item. You can also switch the item you want to duplicate without going through the whole process over again #You can also carry on fighting or capturing level 100+ pokémon. Safari Pokémon Outside the Safari Zone # Go to Fuchsia City. # Enter the safari zone, but as soon as you've entered, leave again. # Fly to Cinnibar Island, and surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. # While surfing you will encounter safari zone Pokémon (e.g. Chansey). Notes: This is a good way to capture the rarer Pokémon of the Safari zone: * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros Notes: * After capturing a level 100+ Pokémon it will only level-up effectively with Rare Candies. If it levels up in a battle it will go back to level 100. * If you level up a level 255 pokemon, it will level up to lv. 0, the HP bar will be messed up, and the full HP will be an improper fraction (e.g. 67/32) Tree Glitch This is simple yet boring first go somewhere and cut down a random tree using the HM Cut. Stand where the tree once was, save, and turn the game off. When you turn the game on again you will be standing on top of the tree. This glitch does not work in any of the Generation IV games. Glitch City #First go to Fuchsia City, then to the Safari Zone. #Exit the Safari Zone, and the guy will ask if you want to leave. Say "No". You will go back inside. Save and quit then try to exit again. This time, he will not ask you if you want to leave. He will insted say what he says when you're entering the Safari Zone. Go back outside. Then Fly to Cinnabar Island. Surf around the island. After a while there will be a box at the bottom of the screen. It will say "Ding-dong. Your Safari Game is over.". You will then be transported back to the Safari Zone counters. When exiting the player will be inside "Glitch City".But if it doesn't work, then you can say that you are out of luck. * It is not recommended that a player go into the cave, as this will cause all movements to freeze. * This glitch can potentially damage your game if you save inside and don't have a pokemon that knows fly or teleport. * You can fly to some other areas/routes and get a different Glitch City. The Mew Glitch The Mew Glitch is a name given to several glitches that allow a player to obtain a Mew without the aid of a cheat device. To properly perform this glitch a player must have had acquired the HM containing Fly, and must have avoided the Youngster on Route 24 and the Gambler near the underground path, left of Saffron City, until ready to perform the glitch. First, a player must stand above the Gambler so that he is no longer visible. Next they must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu (Note: If the Gambler spots the player the glitch will fail). While the menu is open, Fly to Cerulean City. If this step is performed correctly, the Gambler will spot the player, but the player will fly away right before the Gambler approaches him. Once the player arrives in Cerulean City, they are unable to talk or use the menu. Next, the player must battle the Youngster on Route 24 that was avoided earlier (Note: When going to battle the Youngster, the player must be a few steps away from him so that he walks to the player. Standing right in front of him will crash the game.). After defeating him, Fly to Lavender Town and walk onto Route 8, this will cause the start menu will pop up. Press 'B' to exit the menu and the player will be put into a battle with a Lv. 7 Mew. Mew glitch (again) The Mew Glitch is a name given to several glitches that allow a player to obtain a Mew with the aid of a cheat device. To improperly do this glitch the player MUST NOT have had more then 1 gym badge, and must have avoided the gambler on Route 24 and the arceus near the underground path, right of City, until ready to undo the glitch. second , a player must stand above the Gambler so that he is no longer visible. Next tכעחגכחעדעיקדםועכוקרוענרקוט]hey must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu (Note: If the Gambler spots the player the glitch will fail). While the menu is open, Fly to Cerulean City. If this step is performed correctly, the Gambler will spot the player, but the player will fly away right before the Gambler approaches him. Once the player arrives in Cerulean City, they are unable to talk or use the menu. Next, the player must battle the Youngster on Route 24 that was avoided earlier (Note: When going to battle the Youngster, the player must be a few steps away from him so that he walks to the player. Standing right in front of him will crash the game.). After defeating him, Fly to Lavender Town and walk onto Route 8, this will cause the start menu will pop up. Press 'B' to exit the menu and the player will be put into a battle with a Lv. 7 Mew. Note: If you catch a Diglett that knows Dig, you can go to Cerulean City bridge and on the right that guy there can replace the Gambler. Nintendo Game Boy Color Gold/Silver Cloning Pokémon Go to a PC anywhere in the game and save infront of it. Go into bills P.C. and deposit the Pokémon you wish to clone. Go onto change box and it should prompt you to save. Do this, but when it says "SAVING DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER" do the most ironic thing and turn off the game. When you go back on, the pokémon should be in the party, and in the box too. NOTE:Try this first with some pidgeys and caterpies first, so you don't get frustrated when your Feraligatr or Typhlosion disappeares into nothing. This also works for if you want to clone items. Crystal Cloning Pokémon Go to a PC with the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Switch boxes to an empty box. Deposit the Pokémon you want to duplicate. Then switch boxes to a different empty box and when it says 'SAVING, DO NOT TURN OF THE POWER.' turn your system off. You'll find that you still have that Pokémon in your party and in the empty box. If this doesn't work try again. Keep trying. Nintendo Game Boy Advance Ruby/Sapphire Berry Glitch The Berry Glitch is a bug in the Ruby and Sapphire pokémon games. This glitch makes time related events, such as growing berries, stop from working. This starts becoming a problem after around 1 year of use. Some Pokémon, such as Jirachi automatically fix the Berry Glitch when you get them. You can get Jirachi by trading it from the Colosseum US bonus disc. Emerald Clone a Pokémon This glitch allows you to clone up to four Pokémon at a time. Note that the Pokémon can also be carrying an item, which will clone. # Go to the Battle Frontier. # Go to the Battle Tower. # Use the PC right of the desks, then: - Withdraw 2 average Pokémon (Must be compatible with the Battle Tower Rules! e.g. Golbat and Murkrow) - Store all other Pokémon. - Exit the PC, then save and restart the game. - Open the PC, and remove the Pokémon you wish to clone. # At this stage you should now have two average Pokémon, and four Pokémon you wish to clone with you. # Go to the desk at the very right and talk to the receptionist. # Say that you wish to enter a battle, and register your two average Pokémon. # Accept that you wish to save the game, but when it says, "Saving the game will cause you to overwrite your previous game file. Save the game?", turn your game off. # You are standing at the PC. The glitch has succeeded. # If you have succeeded you should now have in your inventory, the two average Pokémon and the four you wished to clone. In your PC box you will not have the two average Pokémon, but you will have four identical copies of the four you wished to clone. LeafGreen/FireRed Nintendo DS Void Glitch Used to capture Pokémon such as Darkrai and Shaymin Nintendo GameCube Pokémon Colosseum Poké Ball Glitch This glitch allows you to use any kind of Pokéball in your inventory without reducing the amount of Pokéballs you have in a double battle. It requires you to have at least two different kinds of Pokéballs in your bag. On the first Pokémon's turn, use the Pokéball you wish to duplicate on the Pokémon you wish to catch. Then, on the second Pokémon's turn, move that same kind of Pokéball to another location via the Y button. It doesn't matter what else you do in that Pokémon's turn, as long as you do not move the Pokéball back to its original spot. Your character will throw the Pokéball, but the Pokéball's stock in your inventory will not change. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Glitches